


青澀少年

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 竹馬竹馬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 關於青澀又任性的少年在汗水淋漓的夏日發生的小故事
Relationships: 徐子軒/陳浩宇
Series: 短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 2





	青澀少年

今年的夏季來得比較早，才剛進入五月就已經沒了清涼和煦的風，只剩下高溫日曬，格外的悶熱。

熱辣的陽光直射在毫無遮蔽物的籃球場以及一幫穿著T恤、球衣的少年身上，燙得外露的皮膚都泛起了大片的紅印，刺人又麻癢。  
少年們相互傳球、過人、上籃，堅持了一陣後終是敗給了毒辣的太陽，紛紛停下來嚷嚷著收工回家。  
他們的上衣短褲早已被汗濕，臉面頸肩都佈滿了汗水，就連頭髮末梢都斷斷續續的滴著一顆顆小水珠。

眼看這籃球是打不成了，陳浩宇也停下跑動，掀起衣服下擺來散熱。  
漂亮緊實的小腹一覽無疑。那不是刻意上健身房鍛鍊出來的好幾塊腹肌，而是長年運動形成的肌肉，還帶著些許少年成長中的纖瘦。  
他一邊抹掉臉上的汗水一邊走到場邊拾起被隨意扔在地上的書包，和仍在場上的朋友們打過招呼以後準備離開。

「浩宇！」陳浩宇在轉身之際又被一道聲音給喊住。  
喊他的人是方才同在場上廝殺的徐子軒。他把手上的籃球丟給旁人，撿起自己的背包趕上陳浩宇的步伐。  
徐子軒一顆寸頭和整齊的鬢角上同樣滿是熱汗，走到陳浩宇身邊時忍不住也拉高球衣擦拭臉上的汗水。  
運動過後繃緊又濕透的腹部毫不保留的展現出來，就連曬黑的臂膀上都是流過汗的痕跡；陳浩宇愣了下，僅僅瞥了一眼之後便釘住自己的視線直視前方。

他花了很大力氣才忍住不去偷看。  
那個明明和他同樣年紀卻忽然抽高、身體已經完全長開來、充滿男人味的——他的竹馬、他的鄰居、他的同學，他⋯⋯他喜歡的人。

陳浩宇已經不記得自己是在什麼時候意識到他對徐子軒有了這種異於友誼的感情。  
他只記得他開始會對著在他面前半裸的徐子軒感到心慌，晚上睡覺時想到徐子軒，甚至兩人都沒做什麼越界的舉動，隔天起來就夢遺了。  
陳浩宇暗自唾棄自己這種糟糕又噁心的想法，還得偷偷去把內褲洗了吹乾再穿回去。  
真要說起來，那大約是在他十四、十五歲時候的事情；而如今他們已經十七歲了，陳浩宇也從一開始的自我唾棄，到現在逐漸接受了這個事實。

他改不了，他對女孩沒有性衝動；剛好喜歡的還是自己的竹馬，就是這樣。

陳浩宇對自己的性向還算是看得挺開的，都什麼年代了，想得越多也只會給自己添堵而已。那還不如就別想了，反正他一個人夜深人靜時要怎麼夢到徐子軒也是他自己的事，別透露給當事人他們還是朋友。  
只要他妥善的藏好自己的心思，也許等到哪天、等到徐子軒交了女朋友、或等到他遇見更喜歡的人，他就可以放下了。

好在徐子軒是個只會打籃球的單細胞運動男，對他這種齷蹉的思想是一點也沒有察覺。

「你怎麼一個人先走了？」徐子軒略顯失望的問。  
「沒注意到，抱歉。」陳浩宇維持他一貫的冷表情，拍了拍徐子軒的手臂要他別在意。  
徐子軒也不是多麼小氣的人，得到解釋以後就摟住陳浩宇的脖頸笑著說：「好的好的，原諒你啦。」  
「咳咳咳咳咳，太緊了⋯⋯」  
他們就這樣一路勾肩搭背的乘地鐵回家。

徐子軒和陳浩宇是真正意義上的鄰居，兩家人就住在同一層的隔壁戶，對面還有另兩戶，是四戶一層、一共七層的舊大樓。  
他們兩個同樣年齡又住在隔壁的男孩，見了幾次面就自然而然的熟了起來；還因為是鄰居的關係，他們倆小學、國中甚至連高中都是同校，現在巧合的還成了同班同學，變成時不時就會到對方家裡混一晚上父母也不會擔心的關係。

其實徐子軒並不如陳浩宇所想的是個腦子裡只有籃球的笨蛋。  
他當然還懂其他的，例如排球、還有游泳。  
嗯，好吧，真要說起來，可能還有喜歡陳浩宇的女孩子們。

陳浩宇很受歡迎。  
和徐子軒這種粗獷又大剌剌的個性不同，陳浩宇相對細心又冷情許多；並非是指他自命清高、不容易接近，只不過是他相對比較慢熟，需要花更多時間來和他變成朋友。  
可一旦能夠和陳浩宇熟起來，他不僅會對你笑、會和你打鬧、成績還特別好，校排名永遠是能上台領獎的那一類人，功課上有問題找他講解題目基本來者不拒；籃球打得也不錯，周末假日徐子軒到隔壁找人都還能把他帶到球場上去。  
這樣的陳浩宇，不僅在男性朋友間受歡迎，估計學校裡頭有一半以上的女孩都挺崇拜他的，真正喜歡過的肯定也不在少數。

喜歡過，對，因為陳浩宇從來就沒和哪個女孩子特別親近。  
他好像就對戀愛沒啥興趣似的，就算有再多女孩和他示好，他也還是寧可和他們這些粗糙又渾身汗臭味還沒人要的高中男生混在一塊兒。  
徐子軒曾想和他們倆的另一個死黨陳正豪討論這件事，不過兩個不相干的人談論起另一個人、還是個同性別的傢伙，怎麼想都覺得怪彆扭的。  
仔細想想，陳浩宇願意和他們混在一起不也挺好的？好像也特八卦了點。  
這件事就這麼不了了之了。

真正查覺到有什麼不太對勁，是從約莫去年冬天開始的。

徐子軒印象深刻，十二月的風刺骨逼人，那天他整個人卻燥熱得不行。  
下午放學時外頭突然下起了傾盆大雨，雨水被強風吹得連雨傘都擋不住，徐子軒還忘了帶傘只得和陳浩宇共撐；二人好不容易到家時全身衣褲都濕得能擰出水來，書包深了一個色階，就連鞋底都吸飽了水，踩在地上啪噠作響。  
好像就什麼都特別不順似的，陳浩宇居然難得的忘記帶鑰匙出門，只好先到徐子軒家裡換掉身上的制服以免回頭受寒。

徐子軒拿來一套衣褲讓陳浩宇先到浴室裡洗熱水澡，自己脫了溼透的上衣和褲子只留一條內褲在身上，開了房裡的暖氣等他。  
陳浩宇進房間以後看見他先是愣了愣，然後才撇開視線面無表情的說：「換你了。」  
徐子軒沒察覺到對方動作上的停頓，匆匆拿了衣服就趕緊進浴室洗澡。

洗完澡以後徐子軒邊擦頭回到房裡，陳浩宇已經抱著他的外套埋頭藏在衣袖中靠在床邊睡著了。  
徐子軒沒想太多，只當他是冷了才拿來他掛在一邊的外套，走過去推了下陳浩宇的肩膀喊他：「浩宇，起來了。」  
「唔⋯⋯」陳浩宇皺起了眉，嘟囔著沒有回應。  
他把整張臉都埋進寬大的長袖外套中，毫無意識的左右蹭了蹭。  
徐子軒內心咯噔了一下，有那麼一瞬間竟然覺得有點可愛。  
他趕緊揮去心中莫名騰出的奇怪想法，又推了陳浩宇幾下，「浩宇，你要睡就到床上睡吧，會感冒的。」

這下子陳浩宇總算轉醒了。  
陳浩宇先是被亮光刺得瞇著眼睛看向徐子軒，精神還有些恍惚；他微微側頭看著自己手裡抱著的外套，愣了下，整個人忽然都清醒了過來。  
徐子軒離得很近，輕易的就把陳浩宇眼裡一閃而逝的慌亂以及異常紅潤的面頰全給收進眼中；可一眨眼，陳浩宇已經低下頭來把外套塞回徐子軒懷裡，轉身就準備逃跑。

徐子軒趕緊拉住陳浩宇，關心的問：「你臉很紅啊，是不是感冒了？」  
陳浩宇臉上沒什麼表情，眼神卻躲躲閃閃的，就是不肯看向徐子軒；他一開口，就連嘴唇都在顫抖著說：「沒有，我、我作業還沒寫完⋯⋯先回去了。」說完又想掙脫徐子軒的手。  
徐子軒不讓，死死抓著陳浩宇不肯放開，「你不是沒帶鑰匙嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
⋯⋯對。  
陳浩宇沒辦法，只得又坐回地板上。  
他心裡又慌又亂，曲起腿抱膝整個人縮成一團，絞著手指不斷地回想自己的舉動是不是暴露了什麼，又暗自懊悔自己的一時衝動，直到回家之前都沒敢再開口說出任何一句話。

徐子軒挨著陳浩宇的肩膀盤腿坐在他身邊，見他抿起嘴來低頭不發一語的模樣，突然也不知道該如何向他搭話，只好跟著沉默不語。  
暖氣很足，溫度很高，空氣中卻瀰漫著一股從未有過的尷尬氣氛；陳浩宇的臉還是紅通通的，徐子軒偷偷看著，心裡莫名悶得慌，彷彿有什麼東西就要破繭而出似的，壓得他渾身不自在。  
又熱又燥。

當天晚上，徐子軒作了一個夢。一個色情、腥羶又狂亂的夢。  
夢裡他細細密密的啃咬舔舐著另一個人的脖頸、肩頭、乳尖和側腰，他在那具身體上留下一個個標記似的吻痕，又抬起那人的腿來吸吮兩邊大腿內側的軟肉，惹得懷裡的人嗚咽著低聲呻吟，興奮得渾身顫抖。  
他也激動得停不下來，拉著那人的手臂帶向自己，扶著對方的後腦勺想再來個濕熱的吻。  
他總算看清了那人的臉。  
──是陳浩宇。  
  
然後他就醒了，帶著一身的熱汗和下身極其不舒服的濕黏。

於是從那天起，直到現在，他們倆之間彷彿形成了一道無形的牆；偶爾、在外頭或在一群人面前還是能勾肩搭背的一同嬉笑玩鬧，可一旦回到家，一旦空間裡只剩下他們二人時，那氣氛就立刻沉著下來，總讓人感覺好像有什麼東西變得不同了，細小微妙、卻又令人無法忽視。

而那個充斥著肉體和慾望的交合，也從那天開始斷斷續續的出現在徐子軒的夢裡。在這個滿溢著情慾的夢中，每一次都是不同的畫面、不同的場景、不同的姿勢；唯一沒有變過的只有二點：一、對方永遠都是陳浩宇，二、陳浩宇永遠都是下面那個。  
他開始會去觀察陳浩宇細微的一舉一動一言一行，去思考陳浩宇到底在想些什麼，也開始介意那些總是圍繞在陳浩宇身邊的同學朋友。  
他還發現了一件過去從未注意過的事。  
那個總是面無表情的陳浩宇，高興時在其他人面前最多也就是露齒笑一下就沒了，卻會在和他一起時毫無形象的開懷大笑。以前看著倒沒覺得有什麼，現在想起來居然興奮得不得了，覺得陳浩宇這人可愛極了。

徐子軒不是不懂同性之間的事。他們都已經是高中生了，現今網路也相當普及，要想知道這些資訊並不是難事。  
他困惑的地方在於他的對象居然是自己認識了十多年的男性、竹馬、好朋友。  
這樣是正常的嗎？

徐子軒心裡在意的不行，獨自一人煩了很久還是得不出結論，只好趁著某個周末下午把陳正豪約出來談一談。  
「這個⋯⋯我有個朋友，不是我，是我朋友。」徐子軒到一邊的攤販買了二杯飲料回來，一坐下來就開口準備要說明。  
陳正豪一聽就瞇起眼睛滿臉不相信，可還是喝了一大口免費的碳酸飲料說：「好，你朋友，不是你。」  
徐子軒這才小心翼翼的說道：「他、他會夢到自己的好朋友跟他在⋯⋯那啥，你知道的。」  
「不，我不知道。」  
「做愛。」  
「噗——咳咳咳咳咳⋯⋯」陳正豪被狠狠嗆了一大口，怎麼樣都想不到這人說話會那麼直接；可看著眼前免費的碳酸飲料，他只好嘆了口氣：「⋯⋯好，繼續。」

徐子軒遞過去一張紙巾，點點頭繼續說：「他夢到他和他朋友在夢裡那啥，平常也開始會在意他在做什麼，想和他一起玩可又覺得有些彆扭，覺得他很可愛，有時候想一想就硬了，總之，就是⋯⋯」  
陳正豪一聽徐子軒的說話內容開始有不太妙的走勢，趕緊打斷他：「啊好了好了，你就是喜歡你朋友唄。」  
「不是我，是我朋友。」徐子軒一本正經的糾正。  
陳正豪根本不在意，不就是個藉口何必這麼認真，敷衍的重新說道：「好好好，你朋友喜歡他朋友。」  
「真的是這樣子？喜歡？」  
「不然呢？你都⋯⋯我是說你朋友都能對著人家硬了。」  
陳正豪一口氣喝完殘餘的飲料，擺擺手說有事先走了。

徐子軒反覆琢磨著陳正豪的一番話，心不在焉的往地鐵站走去。  
身後突然傳來一道熟悉的聲音叫住他：「子軒？」  
徐子軒順著聲音的方向回過頭——居然是陳浩宇，本人，穿著一身簡便的短袖短褲正好和他往同一個方向去。他心裡微不可查的慌了一下，趕緊告訴自己冷靜下來。  
所有的糾結與煩惱都在看見本人的同時全部化為烏有，只剩下一個堅定的結論：他是真的喜歡上陳浩宇，而且可能還有一段時間了，只是自己一直不願意承認。  
性別什麼的，隨他去吧。  
「你也要回家？」陳浩宇走到徐子軒身邊問。  
「嗯，一起走吧。」

正是下班的尖峰時間，月台上和車廂裡滿滿的都是趕著回家的人們，他們好不容易擠上車以後也只佔到剛好能落腳的位置。  
徐子軒被擠到門邊，被迫靠在每到一站就會開闔一次的車廂門上，但勉強還能站穩。陳浩宇就沒那麼幸運了，他和徐子軒面對面站著，兩旁都站滿了人，連個能扶著撐著的地方都沒有。

車子前後用力晃了一下以後發動了，陳浩宇也跟著作用力狠狠踉蹌了一下沒站穩，還是徐子軒伸手抓住他的手臂才沒有摔跤。  
「我沒東西能抓。」陳浩宇站直身子以後皺眉不悅道。

徐子軒微低下頭，突然想透過這個機會藉此確認自己心裡的芥蒂，「沒事。」他伸手攬過陳浩宇的肩膀，讓他的臉貼著自己的胸膛緊靠著，再用不小的音量說：「你可以抱我。」  
陳浩宇還來不及感到羞恥，腦子裡就已經亂成一團。突然被自己心裡念著的人用略為強硬的力道壓制住，他整個人渾身僵硬的一時不知該如何是好。  
⋯⋯偏偏又捨不得推開。

他靠在徐子軒的左胸口，那個距離他心臟最靠近的位置；耳邊還能夠聽見他快速而有力、規律跳動的心跳聲，鼻息間全是徐子軒獨有的味道。  
那是一種淡淡的、介於少年和男人之間，有點像薄荷一般清涼舒服的氣息。  
每一次陳浩宇聞了那味道，嗅進鼻咽之間，那就成了充盈他全身上下所有毛細孔的男性荷爾蒙，性感又致命，足以使他渾身發軟發熱。  
就像那次他沒忍住拿來徐子軒的外套一樣。  
他就是個變態。  
陳浩宇瞇起眼睛，自暴自棄的環抱住了對方的腰，貪婪的吸取那令他不知饜足的薄荷味。

徐子軒稍一低頭就能看見陳浩宇從髮絲間微露出來的耳廓，此時通紅粉嫩的，看著特別可愛；再看看自己不同於平時加快許多的心搏，終於明白這一陣子縈繞在兩人之間奇異又古怪的氛圍代表了什麼。  
他的一個擁抱，竟足以令那個彷彿和情愛無邊的竹馬耳朵瞬間發熱。  
徐子軒看著看著，腦中忽然就燃起了一絲絲希望，他咽了口唾沫，還摟著陳浩宇的手都因為緊張而顫抖，俯身用氣音在他耳邊問：「你是不是喜歡我？」

陳浩宇一聽胸口忽然緊縮了一下，幾乎是立刻就滿臉驚恐的抬頭看向徐子軒，平時冷靜淡漠的臉上全是慌亂和害怕，就連肌肉都繃緊了；然而臉頰卻又立刻攀上一層淡粉色的紅暈，漸漸蔓延至頸項，讓徐子軒心裡驚訝的同時也更加篤定他的猜測。  
陳浩宇沒多久就又恢復了沒有表情的樣子，他張口想說些什麼，可眼珠子轉啊轉的就是說不出一句話來，好像說什麼都不對，乾脆又閉緊嘴巴低下頭來眼不見為淨。  
沒說是，也沒說不是。

兩人在不經意的對視間，陳浩宇面上表情的變化以及未說出口的情愫就恰好被徐子軒全捉進了眼裡心裡。  
就連陳浩宇躲開視線以後低下頭，十指還揪緊了他衣服的舉動都被徐子軒覺察出來；明明就是個這麼曖昧的動作，他居然也沒想過要拉開二人的距離。  
──啊，怎麼就這麼可愛呢。

一想到陳浩宇是因為他而臉紅害羞，徐子軒就猛然亂了心跳；他從沒有想過能在這個克制律己的竹馬身上看見這種不可言說的心情，更遑論他們還是兩情相悅。  
「你都暴露了，還想躲。」  
徐子軒收緊了手臂，更緊更密的擁住了陳浩宇，彷彿是要揉進骨子裡一般；在那個仍舊行進的地鐵中、在密不透風的車廂裡、在洶湧的人流之間⋯⋯

他鼓起勇氣在他耳邊低聲呢喃：  
「我、我也喜歡你。」

還結巴了。

END

──在那之後

陳浩宇和徐子軒的志向不同，因此兩人最終並沒有選擇考取同一所大學；陳浩宇還待在原來的城市，每天從家裡通勤，徐子軒則去了更南部的學校，在外頭租屋。

大學二年級的冬天，十二月中旬。  
季風夾雜著冷空氣侵襲而來，溫度驟降，寒風凜冽。

週末，陳浩宇和課堂分組的成員們在偌大的空教室中討論完期末報告以後一前一後的離開。  
教室外，一名圍著圍巾、頭戴毛線帽的高大男人單手插兜，倚在牆邊低頭用手機像是在等人。  
整條廊上就只有男人，看著特別顯眼。  
眾人面面相覷，都在觀察到底是誰的朋友，在這麼冷的天氣還一個人站在外頭。

其中一名同學終於耐不住好奇，揚聲詢問對方：「同學在等誰呢？」  
徐子軒聞聲抬頭，左右看了看才意識到對方指的是自己；就在他正要開口回答時，陳浩宇正好從教室裡走出來，拍了拍方才發問的同學的肩膀說：「我。」

語畢，就在眾人的注視下走向徐子軒，輕拉了下他的大衣邊角，「走吧。」然後轉身就要往外走。  
「等等。」徐子軒趕緊拉住他，卸下自己身上的圍巾纏到陳浩宇光裸的脖子上，一圈一圈的，還細緻的打了個結，語帶無奈又寵溺的說：「你穿得太少了。」

陳浩宇垂眸捏了下柔軟的針織圍巾，濃厚的、屬於徐子軒的薄荷味又透過鼻腔竄進了他的身體，恣意繚繞。  
他心中暗自竊喜，把圍巾忘在家裡果然是個正確的決定。

替陳浩宇整理好圍巾以後，徐子軒才滿意的說可以回去了。  
兩人就這樣並肩離開。

一幫被忽視的同學們：「⋯⋯」  
「我怎麼覺得更冷了？我是說我的心。」

END

──在那之後的之後

大學的最後一個暑假，徐子軒和陳浩宇規劃了二天一夜的小旅行。  
其實原本是想安排長一點的假期，但礙於陳浩宇的專題研究正進入最後收尾階段無法離開太久只好作罷。  
陳浩宇有點愧疚，畢竟這是他們第一次單獨出遠門，卻因為他的實驗項目必須早早回來，原本說好的五天四夜被硬生生縮減成了二天。

出發前一天晚上陳浩宇先到徐子軒的租屋處和他會合，打算隔天早上再一起去搭火車。  
陳浩宇下午就到了，只背了個後背包塞幾件換洗衣物，行李簡單又方便。  
徐子軒替他開了門以後又立刻坐回書桌前，專注為這趟旅行做最後的準備，一邊用電腦查資料一邊認真把資訊記在紙上。  
陳浩宇見他那麼認真記錄的模樣又忍不住感到一絲愧疚，一放下背包就趕緊上前從後面環抱住徐子軒的脖頸小聲道：「對不起，難得可以一起出去玩的。」  
「沒關係啊。」徐子軒拉起陳浩宇的手指親了親，一邊繼續簡單寫下這二天的行程說：「以後還有機會，你別再道歉了。」  
「……嗯。」  
見徐子軒一時半會兒還沒有要結束的打算，陳浩宇也不想打擾他太久，埋頭在他的肩頸處拱了拱，小聲喊他：「子軒……」  
「嗯？」  
「子軒。」  
「怎麼啦？」徐子軒溫柔一笑。  
「沒事啦。」

就是，覺得你怎麼那麼好啊。  
陳浩宇不知道該怎麼表達這種心情，只好側頭在徐子軒的太陽穴上用力親一口，再用最快的速度跑上床把自己埋進被窩裡躲開徐子軒投來的視線。  
徐子軒笑了笑，大略做了收尾以後把東西都收拾好，上床掀開被子也跟著躲了進去。

\--

這趟旅行本就是用來放鬆的，雖然徐子軒做了不少功課，但也沒有太堅持要走完所有景點，基本上行程都安排的挺鬆散，能走多少算多少。  
他們第一天搭火車到離海最近的那個火車站，先到附近一間有名的寺廟參觀、再到海邊踩踩水；傍晚後去當地最有名的夜間市集逛逛，晚上就住在沿岸一間面海的小旅館。

刻意選在這種遠離都市塵囂的小鎮，寧靜幽僻；這裡居民本就不多，觀光客也很零散，就算是旺季也沒有太多人潮，正好符合輕鬆度假的本意。  
兩人下午到海邊的時候周圍幾乎沒什麼人，剛好也是退潮的時候；他們於是把鞋襪脫了擺在一塊巨石邊，光著腳踩在微熱的細沙上漫步。  
午後陽光和煦，空中雲彩斑斕，潮水緩慢輕柔的拍打上來又退了下去。  
「開心嗎？」徐子軒不著痕跡的牽起陳浩宇的手。  
陳浩宇繃緊肌肉左右看了看，見四下無人，又放鬆下來，揉揉鼻子，低下頭應了聲：「……嗯。」

\--

晚上徐子軒洗好澡出來，就看見陳浩宇坐在床上抱著他的衣服猛吸，還因為太沉迷其中而來不及收手。  
陳浩宇手忙腳亂的丟開衣服，「不是，我、我⋯⋯」  
「有什麼關係。」徐子軒坐上床，由後往前環抱住陳浩宇的腰，把他攬進自己懷裡，又親了親他紅得像是出血般的耳廓，高興的說：「我也喜歡你的味道。」  
「我哪有什麼味道⋯⋯」  
陳浩宇羞恥的簡直想把自己埋了，萬萬沒想到高中以後也就第二次起了想抱著徐子軒衣服偷聞的心思，結果還是被逮個正著。  
「那我也沒什麼味道啊。」  
「明明就有⋯⋯」  
陳浩宇咬緊下唇從徐子軒的懷裡掙脫開，轉身正面抱住他；他把整張臉都埋進自己最喜歡的溫暖的胸膛，又偷偷吸了幾口好聞的薄荷涼氣，低聲說：「有一種很像薄荷的味道。」

徐子軒抬手聞了聞上臂，卻聞不出陳浩宇口中所說的薄荷味，只有旅館沐浴乳淡淡的香氣混雜著一點點陳浩宇的髮香。  
「可能是這樣子的。」徐子軒想了想，俯身啄了一口陳浩宇的髮頂說：「我的味道只有你聞得到，你的味道也只有我知道。對吧？」  
陳浩宇從徐子軒的懷裡退開了點抬起頭，眼珠子猶疑的轉了一圈，又瞥開視線小聲喃喃：「還以為你會說要在我身上染上你的味道之類的。」  
徐子軒一頓，把陳浩宇的臉轉回來面對自己，「⋯⋯你在誘惑我嗎？」

他們對視了足足有五秒鐘吧。  
徐子軒滿臉寫著希冀期盼的望著陳浩宇，眼底彷彿灑滿了漫天星星似的閃閃發光，一言不發的沒有任何動作。  
陳浩宇最終還是敗下陣來，仰頭吻住了男朋友微張的嘴唇，不太熟練地伸舌舔了舔對方的上下唇和緊閉的牙關，在發現對方始終沒有給予任何回應後有些洩氣，微鼓起嘴貼著他的唇瓣不滿道：「到底還要我等多久⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯笨蛋。」

徐子軒一翻身就把人壓下去，撐住身體撩開陳浩宇的瀏海在他額上印下一吻，這才輕輕笑了出來。  
徐子軒說：「我喜歡你只在我面前軟軟的撒嬌的樣子。」  
「什麼⋯⋯」陳浩宇紅了臉。  
啾。  
徐子軒的嘴唇往下，親吻落在陳浩宇的左臉頰。  
他接著說：「也喜歡你明明很害羞還是努力主動的樣子。」  
「你、你別磨磨蹭蹭的⋯⋯」  
啾。  
這次準確的吻在嘴唇上。  
「當然，最喜歡你。」

陳浩宇怔了一怔，被突如其來的告白弄得臉紅心跳，又忽然湧上一股想落淚的鼻酸，趕緊埋進徐子軒的胸口悶聲說：「你太寵我了……」  
徐子軒沒戳破，一下一下順著陳浩宇細碎的髮絲，又親了親他頭頂回道：「不寵你寵誰啊？」

徐子軒怎麼會不明白。

陳浩宇總認為在這段感情裡先意識到喜歡的是他，徐子軒有極大的概率是被他不善掩飾的行徑所影響，進而慢慢扭曲了原本的友情走上這條不歸路。  
他覺得徐子軒還是喜歡女孩子多一點，因此儘管他們交往了也有四年多，潛意識裡仍是懷揣著不確定的心思，小心翼翼地，就怕一不小心毀了自己多年來小小的暗戀。

先喜歡上的就輸了。  
陳浩宇有時會在睡夢中囈語。

但徐子軒卻覺得，後喜歡上的也未必就是贏。

因為喜歡是互相的，感情是對等的，心情是一樣的。  
那麼無論先來後到，最後其實都會導向同樣地結果。

他們相互陪伴、共同成長、一起面對生活中的難題。  
說起來也許有些矯情、太過美好，更甚者，如童話故事般不切實際。  
「這麼說也許老套。」徐子軒說：「但你看，我們都認識這麼久了，要是還在意男女什麼的，我根本就不會喜歡你，對嗎？」

其實感情就是這樣子的。  
有好有壞、有快樂、有爭執，也有一點點幻想。  
不論性別，都是一樣的。

END


End file.
